


Your Universe

by koovobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, did i say fluff?, domestic!seokhoon, married!seokhoon, metions other members!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koovobo/pseuds/koovobo
Summary: Burnout na si Seokmin dahil sa trabaho niya. Pero dahil kay Jihoon, nawawala lahat ng pagod niya.Si Jihoon ang pahinga niya.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Your Universe

“Seok, sama ka? Mag pupunta kami nila Soonyoung ngayon sa bar.” Tanong ni Mingyu, office mate niya.

“Pass. Pagod ako, Gyu. Next time na lang siguro.” Sabi niya at nginitian ng maliit si Mingyu.

“Sige. Ingat ka pauwi!” Sabi ni Mingyu at tinapik ‘yung balikat niya bago mag lakad paalis.

Napabuntong hininga si Seokmin at nag lakad papunta sa sakayan ng bus.

Sobrang exhausting ng trabaho niya ngayon. Nag-eenjoy naman siya bilang isang HR pero netong mga nakaraang araw, ang draining lang sa pakiramdam ng trabaho niya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba halos wala siyang pahinga kaka-interview, dahil ba sa ginagawa niyang pag mo-monitor sa mga new employees ng company nila o dahil pagod lang siya in general.

May bus na huminto kaya sumakay na siya. Tinignan niya ‘yung loob ng bus, walang vacant seat.

_Malas naman._ Isip niya at tumayo na lang sa aisle.

Dahil sa pangatlong bus stop lang ‘yung bababaan niya, hindi na siya naka-upo. Bumaba siya sa bus at nag lakad papunta sa village kung nasaan ‘yung bahay niya.

Habang naglalakad siya, iniisip niya talaga na sa susunod e kotse na ‘yung bibilhin niya. Para naman may use na ‘yung garahe sa bahay niya. Atsaka para hindi na siya nagco-commute.

“Good evening, sir. Overtime tayo ngayon ah.” Bati niya sa guard na nasa entrance ng subdivision nila. Usually kasi ibang guard na ‘yung nagbabantay ‘pag 8 PM na.

“Good evening, sir. Opo, kailangan eh. Manganganak na si misis ngayong buwan.” Nginitian siya ni Seokmin at may kinuha sa bag niya.

“Eto, sir. Maliit lang ‘yan pero sana makatulong.” Inabot ni Seokmin ‘yung dalawang libo pero hindi ito tinanggap nung guard.

“Hala, sir h’wag na po. Baka kailanganin niyo pa po ‘yan. Salamat na lang po, sir.” Sabi nung guard pero nilagay pa rin ni Seokmin sa kamay niya ‘yung pera.

“Sige na, kunin mo na po. Bigyan niyo na lang po ako ng picture ng anak niyo kapalit, gusto ko makita ‘yung anak niyo ‘pag lumabas. For sure kamukha mo ‘yon, sir.” Sabi ni Seokmin at natawa sila pareho.

“Salamat talaga, sir. Ikaw ang unang makakakita ng picture niya, sir, pangako.” Ngumiti naman si Seokmin.

“Sige po, una na ako. Ingat po kayo pauwi!” Sabi ni Seokmin at nginitian din naman siya nung guard.

Nag lakad na siya papunta sa bahay niya. Binuksan niya ‘yung gate, pumasok siya at sinara ito.

Habang naglalakad papunta sa pintuan ng bahay niya, kinuha na niya ‘yung susi sa bag niya. Sinusi niya ‘yung pintuan at sinalubong siya ng ingay ng dalawang tao na naka-upo sa sala at naglalaro ng xbox.

“Daddy’s home!” Sabi niya na nakakuha naman ng atensyon nung dalawa.

“Daddy!” Binitawan ng bata ‘yung controller na hawak niya atsaka tumakbo kung nasaan nakatayo si Seokmin.

“I miss you, dad!” Sabi nung bata kaya naman binuhat siya ni Seokmin.

“Dae, kaninang umaga lang nag kita tayo. Na-miss mo agad si daddy?” Tanong ni Seokmin sa bata.

“Siyempre po, dad. Ilang hours na po kaya ‘yun!” Sabi ni Daehyun. Ngumiti naman si Seokmin at hinalikan sa pisngi ‘yung anak niya.

“Eh si papa mo kaya, miss ako?” Tanong ni Seokmin sa bata at tumingin sa taong nakaupo pa rin sa sofa, tinitignan lang sila habang may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

“Opo. Kanina ka pa nga po niya hinihintay eh pero secret lang po natin na sinabi ko ‘yun.” Bulong ni Daehyun kay Seokmin kaya natawa siya. Bumaba si Daehyun sa pagkakarga ni Seokmin kaya naman nag lakad si Seokmin papunta sa sofa.

“Kanina ka pa nakauwi?” Tanong ni Seokmin bago halikan sa pisngi si Jihoon.

“Oo. Ako nag sundo kay Daehyun ta’s sinama ko siya saglit sa studio.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Tumango naman si Seokmin at umupo sa tabi ni Jihoon.

“Dae, anak, umakyat ka na sa kwarto mo’t mag linis ka na. Usapan ‘pag dating ni daddy matutulog na ‘di ba?” Sabi ni Jihoon kaya tumango si Daehyun pagkatapos ay hinalikan sila Seokmin at Jihoon sa pisngi.

“Good night po, papa. Good night po, daddy. Akyat na po ako!” Sabi ni Daehyun at tumakbo na paakyat.

“Daehyun! Mag dahan-dahan ka lang!” Sigaw ni Jihoon dahil mabilis na umakyat ‘yung anak niya. Natawa lang naman si Seokmin. Sumandal siya sa balikat ni Jihoon na ngayon ay pinagpapatuloy ‘yung paglalaro niya.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, natapos na din ‘yung nilalaro ni Jihoon pero hindi pa rin gumagalaw si Seokmin sa balikat niya.

“Pagod?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Alam niyang naka-pikit lang si Seokmin at hindi pa ‘to natutulog kasi hindi ‘to madaling makatulog lalo na kung nasa gano’ng posisyon lang siya.

Nag hum lang si Seokmin bilang sagot.

“Mahal, umakyat ka na para makatulog ka ng maayos. Maglilinis na ako dito ta’s titignan ko na si Daehyun sa taas.” Sabi ni Jihoon at dahan-dahang tinapik ‘yung kamay ni Seokmin na naka-lagay sa hita niya.

Umalis naman si Seokmin sa pagkakasandal niya kay Jihoon kaya tumayo si Jihoon para iligpit ‘yung nagkalat na chips at empty coke bottles sa table. Pinatay din niya ‘yung xbox at inayos sa lagayan ‘yung controller.

Nung lumingon siya sa sofa, nakita niyang naka-tingin sakaniya si Seokmin.

“Crush mo na naman ako.” Sabi niya kaya natawa si Seokmin at tumayo ‘saka siya pinuntahan.

Niyakap siya ni Seokmin. Ilang minuto silang nanatili lang na tahimik bago kumanta si Jihoon.

_Tell me something When the rain falls on my face How do you quickly replace It with A golden summer smile?_

Habang kumakanta si Jihoon, nags-sway din sila.

_Tell me something When I'm feelin' tired and afraid How do you know just what to say To make Everything alright?_

Napangiti si Seokmin at pinikit ‘yung mata niya para ma-enjoy niya ‘yung pagkanta sakaniya ni Jihoon.

_I don't think that you even realize The joy you make me feel when I'm inside Your universe_

May special place sa puso ni Jihoon ang Your Universe ni Rico Blanco. Lagi niyang naaalala si Seokmin sa kantang ‘to. Napapa-kalma ng kantang ‘to si Jihoon kapag pinapakinggan niya ‘to. Parang si Seokmin.

_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious I hate to break it to you but it's just The other way around_

Parang isang bukas na libro si Seokmin, mabilis lang siyang basahin kaya naman kahit hindi niya ipahalata kay Jihoon na napapagod siya sa trabaho, nakikita pa rin ‘to ni Jihoon. Isa sa mga ayaw ni Seokmin ay makitang napapagod na siya sa pagt-trabaho.

10 years ago, simula inampon nila si Daehyun, hindi na tumigil sa pagta-trabaho si Seokmin. May trabaho din naman si Jihoon, isa siyang song producer pero sabi ni Seokmin, magt-trabaho pa rin siya para hindi ma-pressure si Jihoon sa ginagawa niya. Para ma-enjoy niya lang ‘yung ginagawa niya kasi alam ni Seokmin na ayon ‘yung gustong-gustong gawin ni Jihoon at ayaw niyang magsawa si Jihoon sa ginagawa niya dahil lang nape-pressure siya mag provide sa pamilya nila.

_You can thank your stars all you want but I'll always be the lucky one_

Tumigil sa pagkanta si Jihoon pero nanatili pa rin silang magka-yakap.

“Thank you.” Sabi ni Seokmin.

“Para saan?” Tanong naman ni Jihoon. Nakasandal siya sa dibdib ni Seokmin. Rinig niya bawat pagtibok ng puso nito.

“Sa pag stay at sa pag pili sa'kin.” Mahinang sabi ni Seokmin. Humigpit naman ‘yung yakap ni Jihoon sa bewang niya.

“Mags-stay ako at pipiliin kita hanggang dulo.” Sabi ni Jihoon kaya napangiti naman si Seokmin.

Pagod pa rin ‘yung katawan niya pero hindi niya masiyadong ramdam ‘yon ngayon. Kapag dumadating siya sa bahay nila at nakikita niya si Jihoon at ang anak nilang si Daehyun, napapanatag ‘yung loob niya. Nakakawala ng pagod kapag iniisip niyang may uuwian siya.

“Mahal kita.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Tinignan naman niya si Jihoon at hinalikan ‘yung noo nito.

“Mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal.” Sabi ni Seokmin.

Hindi niya lang mundo sila Jihoon at Daehyun. Pahinga niya din ang mga ‘to.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic so 'pag umabot ka hanggang dulo ng short fic na 'to, thank you!
> 
> your comments and kudos are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
